While the Master's Away, the Fluff Will Play
by LC Rose
Summary: Sometimes the Fluff just has to make do for himself!  A birthday present for Possessed involving her wished desires: Mokomoko-sama and a sheep  *COMPLETE*


a/n: It is that wonderful time of the year again. My dear friend, Possessed, is turning another year older. This time she requested that I draw her something even though I have repeatedly told her I can barely draw stick figures. But, being the awesome friend that I am, I conceded to her desires and drew a comic strip. As she is a fluff whore, like myself, she requested it be of the awesome Mokomoko-sama and a sheep. :P If you'd like the see the comic, follow the link on my profile page and jump on over to my deviant art profile where I normally only favor pics and never comment (because I'm bad—in a not good way—like that) and do not be prepared to be impressed. I cannot draw.

Anyhoo, because the muses—which have been dreadfully silent recently—got so fired up about this and because this is an extra special birthday for my friend, I decided that a one shot would be okay, too. So, _**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, POSSESSED!**_ And Enjoy!

**While the Master's Away...the Fluff Will Play**

Mokomoko was a very bored being. Very, very bored. It hadn't always been this way for him. Once upon a time life had been an almost continuous stream of exciting moments: blood, death, mayhem, victory, and conquering the unconquerable. There had been nothing like wrapping his furry well-muscled body around the torso of a rival and _squeezing…_until very recently, that is. Then his _master, _his once mighty and great Lord, had discovered that he had hormones. Hormones at nine-hundred-years-old! And those blasted infernal hormones had created such a sex-driven creature of his once gloriously bloodied owner that Sesshoumaru had dropped his goal of conquest to chase after some human female who wasn't the least bit fluffy!

'_Well,' _thought Mokomoko where he lay discarded, abandoned, and abused on the ground. Granted, Sesshoumaru had been very careful and respectful taking him off his shoulder so that he might swim with the un-fluffy human woman, but Mokomoko still felt slighted—as he deserved to! _'It's not that I actually mind the master remembering that he has a penis. Sex is great fun! But why did he have to go after something so…so…pink?'_

He took a moment to calm himself before snorting rather rudely towards the object of his distaste._ 'Hn,' _he then explained to no one in particular, _'I suppose I'll have to find my own entertainment then…'_

A quick glance around using yokai (because mokomoko-samas do not have eyes) let him know that no one was paying him the slightest bit of attention. '_Typical,' _thought the fluff with great derision as he began to slither away from where his master had placed him. Well, actually mokomoko-samas do not slither, but there is not quite the proper word for how they move, either. They are, after all, a very rare breed.

As his largely muscled and quite a bit _more _furry body than that of the irritating human female undulated across the leaf and grass covered ground away from Sesshoumaru and Sesshoumaru's latest fuck buddy—which interested him NOT in the slightest—Mokomoko caught sight (through yokai again) of that irritating pest, Jaken. His Lord's subservient tailgater of obviously low intelligence was sitting under a tree and mumbling to himself. For once in their _long _association Mokomoko was leaning towards agreement with the toad's burbles as Jaken lamented their great and fearsome lord's latest antics and did great disservice to the human woman who had taken all his fun away. Of course, Mokomoko could not help but also think that this latest escapade of their master was partially the toad's fault. If Jaken didn't smell so odious (for even though he had no nose, Mokomoko was sure the little green guy stank to high heavens) perhaps Sesshoumaru would not have been driven to such extremes as to rediscovering that he was a red-blooded male!

Mokomoko gave the little toadie a very satisfying slap from his very well strong body which sent the smelly green vermin flying off into the distant horizon.

Feeling slightly better, Mokomoko continued on to locate his _own _fuck buddy….

*MM*

It was sometime later as Mokomoko lay underneath the shade of a bush to rest (not that he was breathless or anything because mokomoko-samas do not have lungs) that he contemplated how much easier adventuring was when you rode upon the shoulder of one very tall, very power youkai lord. It was also easier to see what was offered in the way of lay-able objects when one had a better vantage point than from between high blades of grass.

But he was one piece of fluff not to be deterred! If his _master_ refused to give him something "proper" to screw, Mokomoko would just find a fluffy piece of ass himself, damn it!

It was at that precise moment, as Mokomoko rose up like a coiled snake behind the bush he had _not _been catching his breath behind, that something caught his eye—and by eye he meant youkai senses as mokomoko-samas do not have eyes as previously stated. After doing a mental double take as he realized yet another snake-like word had been used by himself to reference his self—if that made any sense—he quickly vowed to find _other _words to use and then proceeded to stare enraptured at the creature before his "eyes"; a creature that was decidedly LESS pink and decidedly MORE fluffy than the one currently entrancing his master. Yes, THIS creature was what his master should go and expend those wretched hormones upon. THIS creature was at least worthy of their attention!

As if it knew and mocked his thoughts, the creature tossed its white, fluff-coated head in slipshod fashion and had the audacity to 'baa' in his general direction. '_Baa? What is this word…baa?'_

Deciding that it probably meant 'I'm better than you now go away', Mokomoko curled up tightly around the base of the bush he had not been catching his breath behind because mokomoko-samas do not have lungs and his fur bristled with agitation. Were _all _females this infuriating? (For he was sure the creature before him was woman as her well placed barb of baa had been heavily laced with feminine wiles of come-hither-so-that-I-might-reject-you-more-easily-you-worthless-not as fluffy as me-male!)

'_Not a fluffy as you!' _an outraged Mokomoko thought with another brutal twisting of his now heaving body around the base of the bush. _'Reject me, will you?'_ he continued, working himself into quite a state of righteous fluffy anger.

In answer to his mental challenges, the female dared to yet again baa at him and then went back to what appeared to be sniffing the grass…

'Oh this one doesn't think so, my finely shaped female of questionable cerebral skills because you don't think I'm dead sexy!' an obviously now very psychologically unstable Mokomoko whispered in his most 'you are going to love this' voice that actually had no sound because mokomoko-samas have no vocal cords.

Then, because he IS a predator of the highest caliber and women LOVE getting jumped without warning, Mokomoko did not slither forward (but moved in another non-snake-like way) towards the irritating yet entirely delectable female. When he was within reach, he snapped forward with all the grace of a mokomoko-sama (for that is what he was) and wrapped himself around the now startled into complete stillness female. Solidifying his hold upon her overtly luscious and densely furry body, he shivered with desire and leaned the end of himself he'd deemed his head for this occasion towards hers. He stared—or imitated the ability to stare—into her surely deep eyes and purred (though she could not hear it), '_I have you now, my sweet, and I can feel your heart racing with the same desire that courses through my veins.' _

Mokomoko stroked her lovely face with his (as mokomoko-samas have no hands) and mentally placed fervent kisses where his touch trailed. He more firmly pressed his body against hers and the furious beating of her heart as he did signaled to him that _she _was as affected by the lust of the moment as _he _was. '_I know you want me,' _he cooed to her. _'You need not even speak the words, for I am a youkai of superior intellect and know that you desire me.'_

Smiling to himself, Mokomoko positioned the other end of himself that he had deemed to be…of a different nature than his head…in the proper place. He murmured words of sweet nothing that no one would ever hear towards his intended and felt her heart race with ever-growing yearning. _'So impatient, my little one, but never fear for Mokomoko is here!'_

*MM*

Feeling slightly less than fresh, Jaken waddled over the last hilltop that brought him back within sight of the area his master had chosen to make camp. His grumblings about disrespectful human girls, wenches with nasty kicks and yokai lord stealing abilities, and pieces of fluff with something akin to brains inside of them had carried his spirit well as he'd walked back towards the campsite after his master's "pet" had flung him away so brutally and without warning. As soon as his lord regained his sanity, Jaken was sure Sesshoumaru would not overlook how he had remained faithful and steadfast through it all—which proved just how good of a servant he was—and that he, Jaken, would finally be properly rewarded.

'_Oh please, milord,'_ Jaken wailed silently to himself now that he was within ear-shot of Sesshoumaru. The daiyoukai had a tendency to hit first and ask questions of his servant later—if he bothered to ask them at all. _'Regain yourself soon!'_

"Jaken," suddenly came the most displeased voice of his master from almost directly behind him.

To his utter shame, Jaken squawked as he turned and his eyes bulged most unbecomingly out of his eye sockets even more than they usually did. "Milord!" he shouted as he stumbled back. When Sesshoumaru wished it, he could be _most _imposing.

Sesshoumaru actually rolled his eyes with exasperation—confirming to Jaken the growing idea that his master was slowly losing control of himself. "Jaken," Sesshoumaru quipped again, his voice going soft and steely. Jaken gave a shiver of fright that he could not hide. When his lord spoke like that, pain was surely to be his if his master was left unsatisfied. "Where is Mokomoko?"

*MM*

Feeling fully sated though he truly had no idea what that meant as his body contained nothing that really needed sating, Mokomoko lounged boneless against a large rock that he and his beloved had ended their "happy dance" near. At his side, rolled over on her back with her feet sticking almost unattractively up in the air and her eyes rolled back in her head because the passion had just been that good and that overwhelming, his fluffy counterpart lay. _'I told you that you'd love it,'_ Mokomoko smirked towards his partner, wondering if she might recover for another go around.

Mokomoko was just about to wiggle over and give his latest fuck buddy another screw when the horrendous, screeching voice of his master's vile and loathsome deferential wart shrieked out, "There you are!"

Jaken waddled over to him, giving the body of his lover a wide berth and a disgusted look, and Mokomoko was tempted to quack at him—if he'd had the ability to. Then Jaken latched his three fingered hands onto the midsection of his furry mass. Mokomoko, slightly pissed that he'd been found so soon, slightly upset that he was going to be dragged away from his furry play toy, and slightly still miffed at the short green minion for surely smelling foul, made his furry body as heavy and unwieldy as possible. He had to give Jaken credit, though, as the little green toad heaved and huffed and used all the strength he had to drag him back towards Sesshoumaru with nary a single complaint.

Once back near the daiyoukai's presence, Mokomoko glided un-snake-like from the clutches of the odious toad and back up onto his master's shoulder without hindrance. He wound himself around Sesshoumaru's familiar frame, feeling better than he had in a long while. His master's long fingered hand reached up to stroke him, making Mokomoko preen with unbridled glee. Then his master stopped, giving him a slight sniff and a wary look before turning hard gold eyes towards the toad. "Jaken," his master snapped, making the toad jump a foot in the air.

If he could have, Mokomoko would have chuckled. He _so _enjoyed when his master frightened other beings. Feeling the tension swelling within his master's muscles as Sesshoumaru became enraged for some reason—the anger was directed towards the toad and so Mokomoko didn't really care for the reasons why—he laughed to himself as he just knew the toad was in for further pain and suffering. "Milord?" the revolting reptilian-like yokai replied with quivering tones.

"Why does Mokomoko smell like sheep?"

_Finish._


End file.
